POKEMON GOT TALENT
by tom the dragon
Summary: my take on philipinas got talent and american idol cheers  like go ahead review. dont like go ahead and flame be good for improvement:   i still have to make more chapters dont worry


POKEMON GOT TALENT

the show starts and a guy in a black jacket,with short trimmly cut black hair, and long black pants while wearing black shoes, he comes on to the stage and winks at the camera and says,

Hello ladies and gentlemen WELCOME TO POKEMON GOT TALENT! im one of your hosts my name is LOUISE PANSANO and meet my parter RENOWNED singer Billy crawdaunt!

a guy comes on to the stage, he has short brown hair and is wearing a black jacket and brown pants and the kind of face the ladys go wild for, MEET BILLY!

billy says loud, Hello ladies and gentlement welcome to season 1 OF POK GOT TALENT! (incredible cheering from the crowd)

louise then takes over and says, now lets introduce our lovely judges AIAI gurdiver for our first judge renowned artist and a beutiful woman wearing a silk dress with a red top sits down in the first seat and says THANK YOU ALL I HOPE I MAKE MANY YESSES YIPPE , and for our second judge cousin of johto Regional champion CLAIR DRAGONYA,a beutiful lady with the strength of dragon pokemon and wearing a deep blue suit appears and sits on the second chair and says Hello guys im very happy to be here,  
>And for the third judge OUR hoenn regional Champion STEVEN STONE and a handsome guy with a elegant black suit appears and sits on the third table and says thank you.<p>

Then after the clapping stops Louise appears and says and now time for the announcement of the rules miss AIAI why dont you give the rules?

then AIAI says why certainly, it follows the contestants sign up for the auditions wich we have 10k sign ups allready but not all of them will be shone in tv so after the auditions we pick a balot to who goes first favourites go on tv and on the first round if the judges like it they give a star a contestant in the first round or audition rounds who get 2 stars goes on to the second round, and on the second round you need still only 2 stars but on the 3 round you need perfect on the 4 round also perfect but on the 5 round voting by pokecenter computer occurs to pick the people who will go to semifinals judges votes count as 1k people each only the top 20 get into the semifinals in the actuall finals only 4 people survive then we finally move on to the finals wich one person wins 200million Poke dollars.

so lets start POKEMON GOT TALENT.

then billy says why thank you miss aiai for those great instructions now tonight we will get on the first contestant a native from kanto and known by all the elite four and battle frontier HERE IS ASH KETCHUM. mister ketchum what song will you be singing today for round 1 or auditions?

hello billy speaks ash im very glad to be here and ill be singing DJ GOT US FALLING IN LOVE AGAIN .  
>OK says billy HIT IT and louise starts the audio with the tape ash provided<p>

owned by Usher "DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again"

Usher Yeah man

So we back in the club Get that bodies rockin From side to side Si-side to side

Thank god the week is done I feel like a zombie gone Back to life Ba-back to life

Hands up and suddenly We all got our hands up No control of my body

Ain't i seen you before I think i remember those Eyes eyes eyes Eyes e-e

Cuz baby tonight The DJ got us falling in Love again

Yeah baby tonight The DJ got us falling in Love again

So dance dance Like it's the last last night of your life life I'mma get you right

Cuz baby tonight The DJ got us falling in Love again

Keep downing Drinks like there's no tomorrow There is just right now Now now now Now n-now now

Gonna set the roof On fire Gonna burn this Mother F-cker Down down down Down d-down down

Hands up when the Music drops We both put our hands up Put your hands On my body

Swear I've seen you before I think i remember those Eyes eyes eyes Eyes e-e

Cuz baby tonight The DJ got us falling in Love again

Yeah baby tonight The DJ got us falling in Love again

So dance dance Like it's the last last night of your life life I'mma get you right

Cuz baby tonight The DJ got us falling in Love again

In the cover of the music Get naked baby I'm sorry chica Better holla at Tyronne

Let him know how I Jump trough your Foot Loop Scoola chica two can

We're from blocka Blocka o polaca Where the boys get loose Like a wacka flacka

Ooh no man it's global Was' up Colale flacka I wanna be your giant No not your dada

Dale abra dai Papa nicholas baby Let me see Yo soi un Juanito que Stato taito Yo freco no ok

Cuz baby tonight The DJ got us falling in Love again

Yeah baby tonight The DJ got us falling in Love again

So dance dance Like it's the last last night of your life life I'mma get you right

Cuz baby tonight The DJ got us falling in Love again

Yeah baby tonight The DJ got us falling in Love again

So dance dance Like it's the last last night of your life life I'mma get you right

Cuz baby tonight The DJ got us falling in Love again

why that was INCREDIBLE shouts louise i never thought you had talent like that ash.

ash says thanks i been practicing singing since i was 4 and even on my pokemon adventure i went to areas with no people and pokemon to practice it was fun.

billy says so judges what do you think?

aiai screams and says that boy got talent so muuuuch fucking talent a yes for me.

clair says i known ash when he was in johto i never knew he was this good its a yes for me.

steven stone says that was good music boy its a yes for me.

well that wraps it up for the first night says billy first contestant got perfect 3 stars he will go to the top surely.

well see you folks until nexttime on PK GOT TALENT SCREAMS louise.

hehehehe sorry if it wasent that good im gonna make another chapter if you guys like it:)


End file.
